witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeugl
The zeugl inhabits the sewers beneath Vizima, feeds on sewage, and grows at an alarming rate. The beast is always hungry, so it reaches out with its tentacles for living creatures and tries to shove them into its huge maw filled with multiple rows of teeth. The zeugl is paralyzingly hideous, foul-smelling, and surprisingly strong for something resembling a rotten potato, so it usually manages to devour its opponent. Geralt hunted down a zeugl during his and Yennefer's stay in Aedd Gynvael. Journal Entry Details | |} |} Location * Sewers in the Epilogue Source * The Disease of Civilization * Physiologus Notes * According to Geralt just before they enter the sewers, zeugls are hermaphrodites that don't need a mate to procreate. In a hilarious conversation with Siegfried, he intimates that "zeugls don't need a Mrs. Zeugl to make little zeugls. The do it with themselves." To which Siegfried responds "That's sick! ... unnatural even for beasts!" * Geralt can still extract Zeugl's venom after the fight in the sewers even if he has no bestiary entry for Zeugl (in case you forgot to buy one of the two source books earlier.) Gallery Image:Zeugl Polch.jpg|Geralt fighting a zeugl in an illustration by Bogusław Polch Image:Zeugl_sketch.jpg|This sketch focuses on the zeugl's cephalothrax – the monster's head resembles that of a fish, while the folds on its back bear a likeness to mushroom caps Monsterbook Developer CD Projekt's characterization of the Zeugl taken from the monsterbook, which was enclosed with the Collectors Edition of the computergame The Witcher for Poland, Hungary and Czechoslovakia: This huge monster inhabiting the sewers beneath Vizima looks like a medieval environmentalist's nightmare. It feeds on the garbage and carrion that slowly drifts with the flow. The zeugl can grow to be enormous in size, and as a hermaphrodite, it reproduces easily. A fully grown specimen is a threat to humans and very difficult to kill. Only the top part of its body and tentacles ever surface above the sewage – and these are the most important elements of its design. The black on red sketches present the creature in all its glory. Sapkowski described it as a "hideous bulge" – and such is our zeugl. The concept artist provided it with a fish-like head and a few rows of sharp teeth suitable for grinding whatever reaches the monster's jaws. If the victim is not quite dead, the zeugl's tentacles feature spikes that allow the creature to pull its prey into its mouth. :"The debris exploded in an eurption of thick, stinking grease, clay pot shells, rotting rags and pale strings of pickled cabbage. From beneath it burst a huge bulbous corpus, shapeless like a grotesque potato. It slapped the air with three tentacles and the stub of a fourth. (…) The corpus glided toward him, plowing through the debris like a barrel being dragged to market. He saw the tuber crack as it unclenched its wide maw full of large, block-like teeth. He let the tentacles wind themselves around his waist, lift him from the stinking grease with a thwack, and drag him towards the corpus that in circular movements dug deeper into the debris ( … ) The tooth-lined jaws sanpped wildly angrily."'' Andrzej Sapkowski, A Shard of Ice Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher Epilogue fr:Zeugle